Gracias
by Levy-Chama
Summary: Lo que significa un día para muchos, puede significar otra cosa para pocos. [Participante de "Batalla de Drabbles" del foro Dexholders del Prof. Oak]


**Gracias**

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Mejor me voy a llorar con mis tomates…

Pues, esto participa en el reto de Batalla de Drabbles. Mi "retadora" fue May y la situación que nos tocó era: Green / Prof. Oak. Green le da un regalo del día de los padres.

Palabras: 966.

Me tiemblan las manos. Estoy asustada porque de seguro May me destroza con su drabble (๑•﹏•)

* * *

><p>—Sabes que te has estado comportando como un idiota, ¿no? —Daisy llamó la atención del menor ubicada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de este.<p>

—No he hecho nada malo.— Se defendió Green— La culpa la tienen los verdaderos idiotas que les gusta molestar.— Bajó la mirada mientras su ceño se pronunciaba. Apretó sus manos hechas puños sobre su regazo.

Daisy contuvo un suspiro y se acercó a su hermano. Tomó asiento a su lado en la cama.

—Entiendo que hoy estés de mal humor.— La voz de la muchacha se deslizó suave por su garganta, con un deje maternal que siempre lograba calmar al chico y hacer que este le pusiera atención —Pero debes aprender a hacerle frente a los problemas. No esquivarlos y descargar tu frustración con otros.—Green se mordió el labio inferior y rehuyó de la vista de su hermana, que nunca se le escapaba el mínimo detalle sobre él.

—Oh, por supuesto. Y debo ser jodidamente amable con todos. Saludarlos con un beso en la mejilla y sonreírles como estúpido. Hacer como si me interesase escuchar sobre sus vidas y que me gustan sus pésimos chistes.—Soltó el castaño, con veneno, levantándose de un impulso del colchón y haciéndole frente a Daisy, que le daba una severa mirada.

—Nunca insinué eso, Green.—habló con firmeza— Tú nunca has sido ni comenzarás hoy a ser así. Sé que es doloroso que durante todo un día a donde sea que vayas te encuentres con cosas sobre el día de los padres. Porque papá y mamá ya no están. Pero esa situación no es únicamente tuya, Green.— La voz de Daisy palabra tras palabra fue sonando un poco más ahogada, como si retuviese un sollozo justo en la garganta. El menor lo notó — Por si no lo recuerdas, Red tampoco tiene a su padre con él y-

—¡Pero él aún tiene a su madre!— Soltó Green con un odio, aunque no dirigido hacia su rival, sino a su situación, a la soledad que sentía de no haber vuelto a ver nunca más a sus progenitores, oír sus voces preocupadas, regañándolo, queriéndolo…

—¡Y nosotros tenemos al abuelo!—Devolvió Daisy—…y me tienes a mí. Y yo te tengo a ti.

—¡Ja!, hermana, no existe algo como el día del abuelo.

—Es que no me haz entendido. —Dijo con voz calma la castaña— Después de que papá y mamá se fueran, ¿quién estuvo ahí para recibirnos, educarnos y querernos? —Cada palabra iba impregnad de cariño—Tal vez el abuelo no sea nuestro padre, pero fue como uno. Y en vez de estar aquí amargándote, podrías prepararle un regalo al abuelo. No por el día de los padres, sino como un regalo de agradecimiento. Por cuidarnos durante todo este tiempo.—Daisy caminó hacia la salida de la habitación— Piénsalo Green…—Y se retiró, satisfecha de ver a su hermano menor más calmado luego de su conversación.

—¡No le haré nada!—La tardía respuesta del castaño no llegó a los oídos de la muchacha. Green refunfuñó y se echó sobre su cama nuevamente, desordenando las sábanas y meditando las palabras de su hermana.

**…**

El laboratorio como siempre era un desastre. Papeles repartidos por cada mueble, escritorios atiborrados de carpetas, tazas de café frío y computadoras. El calor dentro del edificio era superior al del exterior gracias al ambiente encerrado y los ventiladores de las máquinas. Al final de las cajas y libreros, se podía identificar una silueta vestida de bata blanca, que encovada sobre una mesa examinaba unas hojas, sin percatarse de la presencia del joven en la entrada.

Green receloso caminó entre los objetos que lo rodeaban, conociendo muchos de memoria, al haber pasado parte de su infancia jugando con ellos. Admiró la espalda de su abuelo y el pelo canoso de su nuca. Y por entre los pitidos de las máquinas, se oía un murmullo proveniente de la voz del adulto.

El castaño por alguna razón se sintió enojado con el hombre, frunciendo otra vez el ceño como ya lo había hecho durante el día. Chasqueó la lengua, probando si de esa manera lograba hacer que Oak reparara en su presencia.

No funcionó.

El mayor estaba concentrado en lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo, cosa que le importaba a un bledo a Green.

Algo pico repetidas veces en el hombro del profesor, llamando su atención y haciéndolo darse vuelta con la ayuda de la silla de oficina en la cual estaba sentado. Ahí detrás suyo se encontraba su nieto Green, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, con una expresión de odiar a todo ser vivo en la región; mirándolo fijamente. El menor movió la cabeza en forma de saludo, a lo que Oak le imitó confundido.

—Te la pasas todo el día como ermitaño encerrado en tu laboratorio eh...— habló el castaño, paseando su vista despreocupado por las paredes— ¿Sabes?, eso no es sano abuelo. Y se pondrá peor con la edad, ya no eres joven como antes…

Oak quiso intervenir diciendo que aún poseía la energía para trabajar por cien años, pero al abrir la boca la volvió a cerrar por la muda advertencia que le dio su nieto.

—Así que, como temo que te dé algo y empieces a olvidar cosas, te traje esto para que no olvides a tu familia.— Green sacó algo envuelto en papel de regalo de su bolsillo, se lo entregó a su abuelo y sin decir otra palabra ser marchó del lugar, dejando al mayor aun más confundido que antes.

El profesor rompió el papel, descubriendo tras este una foto enmarcada de sus dos nietos cuando niños y él, sonriendo a la cámara.

En el cristal había una nota con un pequeño mensaje, que asumió fue escrito por Green.

_"Gracias por todo…"_

_**Levy~**_


End file.
